The Color Red
by theshipperofallships
Summary: A Madam Red POV


_I hated the color red…._

"And you won't turn me into the law?" I asked, cocking my head of bright red hair. The Reaper in front of me gave a small chuckle, shaking his head of bright red as well.

"Of course not. I don't know how your laws work here, Madam Red." I paused for a second. How I hated the color red.. I had always been called Lady Red but never Madam Red. It was obvious that this crimson cloaked Reaper had much respect for me. Madam Red. The name echoed in my mind and melted like butter. Such a lovely title. Better than Angelina or An… I nodded and looked to the heeled red head. "Now, may I ask your name?" He asked, wanting my real name. Oh, but how I loved being called Madam Red. How wonderful it sounded, the name practically slipped off the tongue!

"Angelina," I said softly, listening to the dull name. "But I prefer Madam Red." I quivered at the name. How I _hated _the color red, but it was such a fitting title for myself.

"Oh?" The Reaper grinned a toothy grin. "So you've been called that before, my crimson lady?"

"No, just Lady Red.. But Madam Red.." I stood a little taller, finally making contact with the bright green eyes of the Reaper. "It sounds much more powerful.. Much more controlling. Much more.. Me."

"Well, Madam Red, I am Grell Sutcliff," He said, bowing to me. "At your service. I must say, I normally don't come to the help of pesky humans. But you, you have something special my dear lady." Grell said, his voice dripping with admiration for me as he took my hand and placed a kiss upon it. When I looked down at my black gloved hand, I was unsurprised to find a red lip mark on my glove. "You're filled with rage and hate… And revenge… Why is that my crimson madam? Why is it that you want your vengeance so badly? What did this poor woman ever do to you?"

I glanced to the blonde prostitute beside my feet who was now dead and covered in blood, her ovaries and womb laying beside her. I smiled a little. I had seen the woman earlier for an abortion. I was a doctor, you see, unable to have children. My husband and I got into a terrible carriage accident, leaving him dead and me without my unborn child or womb. That boiled inside of me for the longest time and to top it off, my sister, nephew, and beloved's house burnt down soon after. When this.. This whore came to me, asking me to remove something I could never have just because it would effect her work, my mind was filled with the blood red rage deep inside of me. Nonetheless, I did the procedure for her as a doctor should. I made sure she was alright, as a doctor should. I washed her and her unborn child's blood from my hands, as a doctor should. But I couldn't wash away the rage, as a lady should. I checked her file before I closed up the office and found where the woman lived. So, I couldn't help but follow her home. She recognized me after a few seconds but by then it was too late. Perhaps her death _was _too soon, but her child's death was even sooner. It could have never even taken a breath. In my rage, I cut through her skin and removed her ovaries.

"I must say," Grell smiled, walking around the dead body. "I do love the color red, you did a very fabulous job, you did."

"Thank you." I smirked.

_The color of death…_

"I hate the color red," I growled. "It engulfed my entire life in it's path of flames. Even for you Ciel!" I watched my nephew's eyes grow wide with anger as he moved to thrash me. I was quick to catch his wrist, though, and before I could realize what I was doing, and my hand was gripped tightly around his neck. "That.. That color. It ruled me my whole life. This terrible color hair, that terrible red flower he compared me too, the color of my husband and child's blood, the color of the fire."

"Let go!" He screamed, squirming under my grasp. "Madam Red!"

There it was again and suddenly I was tuning him out. Madam Red.. It was such a lovely title paired with a such a wretched color.. I hated it but I loved it. I became known by that name. All over London I was Madam Red, no longer An or Angelina or Lady Red but Madam Red. The color of blood, the color of lipstick, the color of hair, of flowers, of wine, the color of fire. The color of rage and envy and… And passion… The color of love. That boy, the child of my sister and her husband that I loved so dearly.. Oh, he looked just like my sister. Just like Rachel.. With his father's eyes. How could I be so cruel to someone I cherished so dearly? This child was my own. Ciel was the child I never had, how could I had ever been so cruel to him? Suddenly my heart, my blood red heart, began to ache as memories of my sister and her beautiful son and her loving husband flooded into my mind. I felt my hand leaving Ciel's neck and I dropped the dagger and stared into the child's eyes, only finding his father and mother.

"Ciel.." I could barely choke out words. "I-I'm sorry…I.."

It was the color of roses. Red. It was the color of my heart. Red. It was the color of death. Red. It was the color of my victim's blood. Red. It was the color of my hair. Red. It was the color that suited Grell, my partner in crime. Red. It was the color of the passion I had for my husband. Red. The color of the hatred that burnt inside of me. Red. It was the color of the fire that killed my older sister and the man I will always love. Red. It was he color of my love for my sister's husband. Red. It was the color of my past. Red. This color, this terrible color, it filled my past. I could never be able to escape this color. I dreamed in red. I dreamed in different shades of red. It was such a terrible color but I had grown to love it. Not just to love it, but to hate it with a burning red passion. That color. That dreadful color. The color red. The color I wore so very often, the color I cherished, the color I hated. I had inherited my father's red hair, which I hated. I adored my sister's beautiful golden hair that she inherited from my beloved mother. That was why I originally hated red. Then I suddenly couldn't escape that color, ever. It was like a pleasant nightmare. A never ending nightmare.

"I—" I stopped, looking to my blood red hands. "I can't kill this child!" And suddenly, the color red filled the air. Beautiful red blood. _My _beautiful red blood.

_The color of a passion I will never know…_

Now here I lie on the cold hard ground, no one can save me. The wound is too much. I can feel myself bleed out as memories flood into my mind. I remember meeting him, I remember seeing my sister happy through my tears, I remember meeting Ciel for the first time, I remember losing my own child. I remember it all. It hurts to think of how cruel I was to those women. It hurts to think that I could've just kindly asked for their child. They wouldn't have had to go through that dreadful surgery and none of this would've happened. I wouldn't be dying on the ground here. I feel someone's presence but I'm not sure whose.. I can't see properly. I only see blurs. Maybe because I'm crying or maybe because I'm dying. I'm not sure which one. My mind his clouded with all of these things I've been through. I feel this warmth showering my cold body and I see this light. I hear Ciel's voice, I feel him near, but I don't know what he's saying. I try to open my mouth to say something but alas, nothing comes out. I want to be able to sell him that I love him and that I would stay with him if I could, but alas I can't. The light is coming closer to me now and suddenly it dawns upon me. Am I going to hell for killing those women? Oh god, I just want to be reunited with my darling, my sister, my beloved, my.. My child.

Suddenly all the light takes over my body and I feel my should leaving this earth. My eyes are shielded momentarily with darkness as the light becomes brighter and warmer, I can feel myself sweating. Rachel? Vincent? I see them. Quickly I get off from the suddenly soft feeling ground and I run towards them. In my sister's arms is a baby. A baby with bright red hair. Slowly I walk to the couple I cherish so much, looking to my older sister and then the baby in her arms. She gives me a warm smile, embracing me in her free arm. Slowly I reach out and touch the child's face. Carefully she handed me the child. It's amber eyes gazed up at me and quickly I knew that it was my child. My child with lovely red hair.


End file.
